start over
by shoham101
Summary: this is continue from episode 21. klaus, rebekah and elijah left to New Orealns. the guys in Mysic falls left to college and the whole story with Silas. but there a few changes that will be in the future. this is my first story so please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story so... **

**hope you enjoy it :)**

Rebekah decided to visit mystic falls after they left with nik.

she just arrive when she saw Caroline standing in the middle of the street.

"Caroline" she said and caroline turn to her.

"Rebekah?" she said confused "you supposed to be in New Orléans, no?" caroline ask.

"yeah but i just wanted to visit here" rebekah answer simply

"ohh... well i can tell you that no one is here expect me everyone at college."caroline said

"ohh.. really? how came you're the only one here?" she ask curious

"i took a few days free" caroline said "actually just now i get here" she said

"oh. that cool, i gotta go but why don't we meet tonight?" Rebekah ask

"sure" Caroline answer

both of them turn to different way and leave.

**I'm sorry about any mistakes, English it's not my language ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys :)**

**thank you about your support**

night came on mystic fall and Caroline and Rebekah were talking and walking around mystic fall.

they were walking next Caroline' house now

"hey Rebekah do you want to came in?" Caroline ask

"sure" rebekah said and both of them walk to her house.

Caroline' mother Liz was there

after an hour they were hanging around, Rebekah was ready to leave when the bell ring

"i'll go to see who is it" caroline said and went to open the door

the person she see there was the last person she wanted to see

"hello caroline" he said

"what do you want?" she ask a little upset

"you know it's rude to not invite person inside your house" he said and get inside the house

"ho-" caroline start but was cut off by him

"i dont need to be invited to get inside" he smirked at her and she wanted to take it off.

"hey hon-" liz came and stop when she him standing there

"hello sherif" he said

"what are you doing here?" she ask while walking closer to the kitchen

"well.. visiting a friend" he answer and show his teeth.

Liz start to walk a little more faster to the kitchen when she was inside he went after her and caroline tried to get inside but she couldn't

"what do you think you doing?" caroline ask raising her voice in that moment rebekah walk toward caroline and look o where she was

looking. she was shock. what is he doing here? why?

**there you go..**

**i hope it's fine and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey again :)**

**I really sorry that took so long but i have school...**

**so sorry but here the chapter **

**hope you like it**

what is he doing here? why now?

"what are you doing here?" rebekah ask

"hello rebekah" he said

"Silas" rebekah whisper in shock

"what do you want?" caroline ask again

silas was holding now Liz

"came to visit you and eat dinner" he answer and bit down Liz

caroline scream and tried to get inside the kitchen but couldn't there was like a wall.

Rebekah was shocked when she watched in horror

after Silas finish he said "that was tasty!" and left

caroline was broke she was crying after he left she run to the kitchen to try to bring her mother life back.

rebekah smell a fire and then she see it he decided to burn down the place caroline didnt paid attention and continue to try without successfully

"come on Caroline we need to leave" rebekah said

"NOOOO!" caroline scream "I CANT LEAVE HER" she said and rebekah did understand her but if they will stay here they died!

so she just took a hold of caroline arm and speed out, she saw silas watch it and smirek at them

**tell what you think..  
**

**and until next time buddies :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey :)**

**I know it's been a long time but i have so much school that it's really hard**

**here the chapter:**

Damon and Elena were on vacation togheter.

there were in the pool playing when they heard elena' phone ringing

"hello?" elena answer her phone

"elena?" that was bonnie voice

"bonnie? how are you doing?" she ask a little shock they didn't talk much after Stefan left

"Elena you have to come to New Orleans!" bonnie said

"what? why?" elena ask

"be-" bonnie was cut off "Elena?" someone ask

"who is it?" she ask a little scaredc for bonnie

"come to New Orleans and found out!" he said and hang out.

elena was a bit shock. why? and who?

"elena?" damon voice cut her thoughts

"damon?" she ask

"everything good?" he ask and Elena just jump on him and hug him

damon was a bit shock but let it go.

**here you go**

**hope you like it and if you have something to say so tell me :)**


End file.
